


Hot Shower

by scriptblossom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptblossom/pseuds/scriptblossom
Summary: You didn't expect one hot shower to lead to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Day 8 of Seven's route after your heart breaks a little or a lot. T__T When he rejects your feelings... OTL

When you woke up, it was nearly noon and your stomach was grumbling just a little. Your body feels tired out but you force yourself out of the bed and into the bathroom. After tying your hair up into a messy bun, you strip off your clothes and step into the shower. The hot water massages your back and you just stand there as you replay Seven’s words over and over in your head. You still couldn’t shake off the cold meaning behind his words and desperately, you still want to believe that he cares. 

You allow the hot water be that comfort to melt away the cold. If Seven couldn’t comfort you now, at least this shower would do you some good. Losing track of time, you slightly forget how long you’ve been standing there and staring at the marble walls. Finally, you shut off the water and step out of the shower to dry yourself off. You remove your hair tie and let your hair tumble down from the bun it was in.

The mirror in the bathroom is steamed up and you wipe away the condensation, enough to give you a view of your face. You see your reflection stare back at you with slightly puffy eyes from the crying you done in your sleep. In that moment, your vision blurs slightly and you shake your head to try to get your focus back. Pawing at one of the dresser drawers, you open it to find a clean pair of panties to put on. The towel you had wrapped around your body begins to slip off and you quickly grab for it to hold it up to your bare chest. 

Again, your vision blurs and you know what is happening. The steam from the shower seems to be aiding in your feeling of lightheadedness and as you clutch the towel, you reach for the bathroom door to open it. Immediately, the cool air hits your skin and gives you some slight comfort but it wasn’t enough. Your vision was beginning to get even hazier and you could barely see what was in front of you as you make your way running back to the bed. 

Falling backwards onto the bed, you give a small sigh of relief as your eyes close shut. Your head was slightly spinning but you could feel your body begin to recover from that slight panic attack. Opening your eyes, you see the ceiling overhead and you feel relieved that your vision was coming back. Your body was still a bit numb and you could feel the pit of emptiness still remaining in your stomach as your mind and stomach both scream at you and tell you that you are hungry. You almost laugh a little inside because if you checked your phone, the members of the RFA would probably be asking if you ate yet and you would have to lie and say you did even though you clearly did not. 

Continuing to stare at the ceiling, you take slow breaths as your body still tries to recuperate. Your body felt hot all over from the shower but you found relief in the cool air tickling your skin as you lay there on the bed. Your eyes flutter open and close as you try to steady your heartbeat. 

“A-are you okay?” 

Seven’s voice breaks through your thoughts and you realize that you almost forgot that he was still in your apartment. Quickly, you sit up and the rush leaves you a little woozy as you hold your head with both hands to steady yourself. By doing so, you also forget that you didn’t manage to put on the rest of your clothes on yet and the only thing covering you was the towel which has now dropped to your lap. In embarrassment, you quickly flung your arms around your chest as your cheeks turn a bright red. 

Seven’s cheeks seem to match yours and you knew he probably saw everything. Quickly, he removes his jacket as he walks forward and drapes it around you. He lowers himself to your eye level but his gaze averts to the side as he equally feels embarrassed for looking. 

Hugging his jacket so that it covers your chest, you nod to answer his question but then realizes that his gaze is still looking away from you. “I’m okay,” you barely whisper. You give a slight embarrassed laugh to dissolve the awkwardness of the situation. “I get a bit lightheaded sometimes. I think maybe from waking up so late and taking that hot shower earlier.”

Seven turns to look at you and his eyebrows furrow together as he frowns. “It’s because you didn’t eat yet. Your blood sugar is low from missing lunch. Add to it also with the hot shower causing a lower blood pressure.” His scolding voice catches you off-guard and the way he was scolding you reminds you that he still very much cares about you. It almost makes you forget that he told you he would never see you again or that he didn’t care about your feelings for him. Almost.

He sighs as he just stares at your face. He notices a water drop still hanging on the side of your face as he gently wipes it off. Leaning closer, he pulls you into a hug and it catches you off-guard again as you feel the bare skin of his neck against your nose.

“What am I going to do with you? I can’t even leave you alone by yourself. Even if I resolve the hacker issue… you still make me worry.”

“I’m sorry,” you say softly but it comes out as an almost inaudible whisper. You truly were. You didn’t mean to cause him worry. You knew he was already going through so much stress at the moment. Silently, you wanted to yell at yourself too for being so dumb to have not taken better care of yourself. But at the moment, you just felt comforted by his touch. It erases the pain he gave before when he said that there was nothing between the two of you. At this moment, you like to believe that there is something there.

Seven pulls away from his hug as he stares at your face again. “Your eyes… they’re puffy,” he says softly as he notices your eyes. “…did you cry last night?” His voice almost breaks at the end of his question but he keeps his composure together.

Quickly, you look away from him as you try to let your long hair shield your face. Seven doesn’t let you look away from him for long as he brushes your hair to the side and cups your chin. Soon, your eyes meet his again and he only looks at you with those sad golden eyes of his. “You did,” he confirms even though you said or did nothing to answer his question.

His thumb leaves your chin as he silently traces the bottom of your lower lip. You watch as his eyes hovers at your lips and your heart suddenly beats rapidly. Was he going to kiss you? The intensity of his stare makes you even more nervous and you can feel the saliva building up in your mouth. You take a big gulp without meaning to but that was enough to break his gaze. Seven quickly lets go of you.

“You should eat first. I picked up some food for you from the mart,” he says abruptly, acting as if the past minute didn’t just happen. 

You nod but as Seven begins to stand up, you grab a hold of his wrist. It was a reflex on your part almost. You didn’t want him to leave your side. Not while he was still showing you some sort of warmth that wasn’t there before last night. You were afraid that if he leaves your sight for a minute, he’ll return with that cold exterior again. 

Seven glances back at you and at your hand on his wrist. He turns back around and begins to walk to the table in front of him. You could feel his wrist begin to slip from your grasp and instead of letting go, you get up to follow him. As Seven stops in front of the table, he grabs the white plastic bag sitting on top. Slowly, you follow him again like a puppy as he walks you back to the bed. 

He sits down on the edge of the bed and you sit down besides him. He realizes that you still have your hand on his wrist and he gives a small smile. “I need both hands right now,” he lightly jokes.

Embarrassed, you let go as you scratch the back of your head. Seven returns his attention back to the bag as he opens it up and pulls out several items he bought from the convenience mart. You see your favorite kimbap rolls along with Seven’s favorite Honey Buddha Chips and two cans of Dr. Pepper. He unwraps the plastic wrap over the kimbap as he hands the plate to you. 

You stare at it but you take it with both of your hands. Before you can do anything else, Seven takes a kimbap piece from the plate. You expect him to pop it into his mouth but he places it near your lips. Startled, you realize that he is trying to feed you and your cheeks flush slightly. Slowly, you open your mouth and he places the kimbap inside your mouth. You chew on it slowly as you observe him. He doesn’t show much change in his gaze and it’s mainly apathetic as he continues to feed you piece by piece. 

It worries you seeing Seven this way. Seeing him go from cold to warm and back to cold again. You couldn’t read his expression or what he may be thinking at the moment. You don’t know what secrets he is still hiding from you. And most importantly, you don’t know his true feelings towards you. 

Without realizing it, a single tear drop falls from the corner of your left eye. The tears begin to wall on its own and some land on the kimbap piece that he has held frozen to your lips. You don’t care as you take another bite anyways and chew angrily, slightly ashamed for being caught crying in front of Seven. You didn’t want to make it harder on him. You definitely didn’t want him to console you out of pity either.

“Sorry,” you mumbled in apology after you swallowed your food. You wipe your tears away with the back of your hand in a quick manner. “I was just thinking about how I haven’t seen my mom in awhile and she makes the best kimbap and so I got sad and that’s why I’m like this. It’s not because of you,” you lie. “It’s not…”

Seven just stares at you in complete shock. Then he does the next thing unimaginable to you. He leans forward and kisses you softly on the lips. The kiss lasts for maybe three seconds before he pulls away.

“Sorry,” he mumbles as he turns his head away. “It’s not because you cried or anything…” his words begin to trail off. “You had some seaweed bits stuck on your lips.”

Without a doubt, that was the worst lie you have ever heard in your life. But it made one thing clear to you. Seven cared. No, he more than just cared. Even if it’s just a tiny inkling, he has shown some sort of feelings towards you. 

He clears his throat and makes a grunting noise as he begins to stand up. “I’m going to go take a shower,” he says.

You weren’t going to lose this chance with him. You weren’t going to let him go and deny that spark that happened between you two just now. 

Standing up on the bed, you reached out and hugged him from behind as you rest your head on top of his messy red locks. Your hands hold him tightly as they grip against his arms which are quite muscular to the touch now that he wasn’t wearing his jacket. And that same jacket that happens to be on you begins to slip slightly off your shoulders as you press your body up against his back. You can feel your breasts get squished against the thin fabric of his red shirt and the feel of his back feels electrifying against your bare skin.

“S-stop,” Seven croaks as he reaches a hand up to touch yours. You refuse to budge as he tries to pry your hand away. But his attempt proves futile. In fact, it almost feels like he wasn’t trying really hard to begin with. He could probably break free if he really wanted. You weren’t exactly holding him in a neck lock.

“N-no,” you begin to cry again. “I won’t let you go. I like you Seven. I truly like you. Please don’t push me away anymore.”

“Please…don’t be nice to me. Don’t have feelings for me. You don’t know anything about me. Please just get away from me,” he pleads. You feel his shoulders tense up. “The person you like is 707 from the chatroom. Not me…!” 

You shake your head as you refuse to acknowledge his words. He only continues, “I couldn’t even protect my one and only brother. I allowed you to get in harm’s way almost. My life is good for nothing… why can’t you understand?”

You only hug him tighter. “I like you for all of you. The Seven from the chatroom and the Seven standing here right now. Regardless of how complicated your life is, I want to know.” Your voice drops down to a whisper. “I want to know.”

“Please… don’t be like this. Why do you want to be with me when I’m so dangerous? What if something happens to you because of me? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happens…”

“Whatever happens… it’s my choice. I don’t regret having these feelings for you. I only regret if I didn’t try my hardest to get you to understand.”

“You’re… you’re really stupid you know that?” he responds.

Your hands finally let go of him as you slump down to your knees on the bed. With a slow turn, he faces you again and kneels down on the floor. He reaches for the cross that hangs around his neck as he rubs it in one hand. Closing his eyes, he mutters under his breath as if he was making a small prayer.

When he opens his eyes to reveal those golden eyes of his, you can sense a change in his expression.

“Forgive me,” he says. “For I am about to sin.”

And with those words, he pushes you down on the bed as he crashes his lips against yours. The kiss takes you by complete surprise as his mouth melds against yours like two connecting puzzle pieces. His kiss deepens with each second and you forget what it is like to breathe. His kiss was your every breath as you feel his tongue dart inside your mouth and explore every corner of your mouth. 

You moan into the kiss as you feel his hands travel to your waist. Immediately, you feel the warm touch of his hand against your skin and you become self-aware of the fact that you were still partially if not almost full-on naked. After all, you had only your red panties on and a completely opened and non-zipped up jacket. 

But those thoughts completely vanish from your mind as you feel Seven’s tongue and mouth all over yours. You kiss him back twice as hard and find your own hands roaming up and around his lower back before slipping beneath his shirt. As he begins to lower himself against your body, you feel something hard resting against your upper thigh. 

Realizing it was his crotch, you moan even more as you feel it rub against your thigh. Seven pulls away from the kiss and a trail of saliva connects his lip to yours before he finally licks it away. His breath becomes shallower and you also find yourself breathing heavily as your chest rises up and down to match his. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs as his eyes wander all over your face before slowly making its way down to your neck and then to your chest. By now, the jacket you were wearing was opened up fully and exposing your breasts to the cold air. A faint red blush crosses your cheeks at the sight of Seven’s lusty gaze. 

He removes his glasses as he looks to be slightly embarrassed for looking at you in that way. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Don’t be,” you whisper as you reach for his hand. You take his glasses from his hand and you set it aside on the other side of the bed. Slowly, you sit up and touch him on the face. Gently, you trace the outline of his jaw as you give him soft kisses on the lips. “I want you to,” you tell him. 

Those words seem to be enough for him as he pushes you back down on the bed and kisses you again. Only this time, he quickly moves from your mouth to your neck before trailing his mouth to your chest. He takes care to not leave any part of your body untouched and your fingers instinctively grip and comb through his red hair as you try to keep yourself grounded. It was hard as you feel as if you were about to float off into space any moment. 

You pant hard as you feel your head almost spinning dizzily out of control. His crotch is pushing against you so hard and your body has a desperate need to succumb to all its desires. One thing for sure is that his jeans has got to go. 

Seven senses it too as he pulls back from his kisses and you move your hands quickly to match his pace as you work in haste to remove his belt as he takes your panties off. You practically yank his headphones off as you toss it carelessly to the ground and hear the quiet thump of it falling. He helps you remove his shirt so that only his cross necklace hangs against his bare chest. You can’t but help admire his lower abs and notes that he must work out despite the fact that he seems to be sitting behind a computer screen 24/7. 

“Eyes up here, missy,” he jokes as he lifts your jaw up with a finger. You give a slight pout but you look up at his face.

His eyes were what mesmerize you. The light golden color has become darker as he places his face close to yours. “I’m really going to sin right now,” he whispers into your ear. His voice sends shivers up and down your spine and you can’t help but shut your eyes tightly at the thought of Seven inside of you. With a weak nod in agreement, you hear him remove the rest of his clothes which was only the jeans left at this point and perhaps boxers. 

Opening your eyes, you wonder if Seven even wears boxers. Or was he a briefs guy? Did that really matter at this moment? Your eyes travel down from his face to his abs to… quickly, your eyes go back up to his face as you feel an even deeper blush spread across your cheeks. 

Seven observes your reaction and chuckles as you hear the sound of a wrapper ripping. “What were you thinking just now?”

“B-b-boxers?” you manage to squeak out. By now your mind has moved past the boxers vs. briefs question as your mind wonders where Seven got the condom from.

“Hm… commando.”

His response almost gives you a nosebleed. Seven only laughs again as he presses a kiss against your cheek. “Maybe you’ll find out next time which one it is,” he whispers into your ear. You can only let out a soft whimper as you close your eyes and wrap your arms around his back.

You feel him enter you, slowly at first, but then with much more force as he pushes himself inside of you. He grinds against you and you respond to his every motion with perfect rhythm. 

Panting, you beg him to go faster and harder as your fingers begin to claw at his back. He listens to your request as he buries his head in your hair. You feel his hot breath hit you in the shoulder and then his lips against your skin as repeats your name over and over.

You were reaching your climax and Seven was too as you give one last shout of his name before the orgasm hits you. You literally feel like you can see stars as you try to catch your breath. 

“T-that was out of this world…” you finally mange to breathe out. 

Seven smiles as he kisses you on the collarbone. “That’s why… you and me… let’s marry in the space station.”

You laugh as you nod. Seven gives a relieved smile as he strokes a finger against your cheek. “I’m happy to see you smiling again.”

“Me too,” you whisper back to him. “Seeing you smile as well.”

“You do that to me. When I’m with you, when I see you, even just thinking about you… I can’t seem to hold back my smile.” Seven smoothes out some of the tangled hair covering your face. “It was so hard to push you away in order to keep you safe. Yet…” Seven laughs at the last word. “…it seems that I have failed apparently.”

You smile again as you lean up slightly to lift your head up to kiss him on the nose. “You can’t push away a gravitational pull. You, of all people, should know that.”

“Ah… you’re my sun. And I’m the hopelessly in love planet revolving around you.” Before you can respond, he kisses you on the lips. It’s a sweet and sensual kiss that leaves you breathless as you savor his every touch on you and engrave it into a memory.

His lips unwillingly leave yours as he lifts his head up just enough to rest his forehead on top of yours. “I should shower. I still have work to do,” he says softly.

You nod in understanding. He gets up off of you as he climbs off the bed and begins to pick up the strewn clothing off from the floor. You watch his back with a slight embarrassment as you see his naked butt in front of you. He seems to notice your gaze as he quickly turns around as if to catch you in the act. 

Quickly, you cover your eyes with your hands and pretend that you didn’t see anything. You feel something soft land on your legs and you pull your hands away to see that he had thrown you your panties. 

With a devious smile, you roll off the bed as you jump onto Seven’s back. 

“Can I join you?” you ask as you bury your nose against the nape of his neck.

You hear Seven chuckle. “I was wondering when you would ask.”


End file.
